Chasing Down Love
by BlazeTrigger21
Summary: Yang knew what she wanted more than anything. Blake was afraid of losing what she had. What happens when both have had enough of hiding behind their fears and decide to follow their hearts? Bumblebee/BlakexYang pairing. Mentions of other pairings in story. First RWBY fanfic.


**Hello there, BlazeTrigger here. Well, this is my first attempt at a RWBY fanfic. I originally planned to make this a one-shot (a veeeery long one-shot). However, if enough people like and review this, I'll write another chapter from Blake's perspective. I will admit, I'm a little out of practice, so any constructive criticism is appreciated. I apologize for the length, it was hard to decide what to cut out of this, haha. This is Bumblebee focused, or BlakexYang pairing focused, so if you don't like, don't read. In addition, there are hints at some of the other ships I like scattered around the story. Also, I have added a specific team into the story, one that has not been given much detail as of yet. Because of which, I wrote them based upon my personal interpretation of them, not based on any official information released. If I have gotten them wrong, I apologize. As always, please review. And with that said, let's get this show started, shall we?**

**Author's Note: I do not own RWBY or its characters. RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

* * *

Yang was the type of girl who fought what she wanted.

Even when she was a child, if something interested her, she wouldn't hesitate to make it hers and keep it close. Whether it was a toy, somewhere to go, or something to do, she would charge right through all the "can'ts" and "don'ts" it until she claimed it for herself. That was just the type of person she was. It was the same with people: her sister, her friends, her teammates. She would always watch over them and make sure they were taken care of, and anyone who hurt them or got in the way would regret the day they did so. They were _hers_ to protect and loved them all. One friend in particular more than others. Her own partner: Blake Belladonna. A talented huntress in training, a former soldier of the White Fang and, as a few months ago, the girl Yang had fallen in love with.

So when she knew how she felt about Blake, she knew for a fact she had to tell her. It didn't exactly help that Blake was popular with much of the school's male population. Many of which would attempt to ask her out on a daily basis when she was separated from her team, particularly a certain monkey Faunus. Granted, she had nothing against any of the men personally. She knew what guys wanted during this stage of their lives though, and was not comfortable at all letting Blake be used in such a lewd way by _anyone. _But Blake was tough enough to take care of herself should someone decide to invade her personal space. As for Sun, he worried her more. He was friendly, lively, and surprisingly a good person, despite their first encounter with him running from the police. If things were different, she would probably could have seen him as a good friend. Maybe even help him win Blake's heart. But as it stood, he saw Blake as the object of his affections, and that was enough to bother her. If she could see what a good guy Sun was, then so could Blake. A nagging thought that always came up was whether Blake felt the same way Sun did about her.

It wasn't until Blake started leaving everyday during the afternoon to go to the library that Yang started to grow curious. No one thought much of it, but a casual walk through the halls revealed a very interesting fact to Yang as she peered into the library. She was conversing with Sun, just the two of them. And from the way they were talking, it was clear that the two had been meeting for some time now. At first, she didn't know what to feel. Hurt, terrifies, betrayed. No, not betrayed. Yang and Blake were definitely close, but weren't dating. But to Yang, she felt she had missed her shot. Her heart would pang every time Blake would step out by herself for the afternoon, her mind racing with thoughts of whether Blake would meet someone she really liked. That this would be the day she announced she would be going out with someone. And every time she would return to her dorm, saying nothing of the sort, causing her to anxiety to fade away slightly and rage back with the promise of a new day. It was driving her crazy with every passing hour.

So as the days passed, she felt her worries build up. And every day, she tried her best to push it back through any means necessary. To releasing her feelings on the heavy bag in the gym to distracting herself with her friends in team JNPR, she tried to push Blake out of her mind, to no effect. And while Yang did her best to keep her anxiety under control, her team had noticed that something was wrong. Ruby would tell Weiss and Blake that it was due to problems with her friends back home. While Blake asked if she needed some help, Ruby tried her best to reassure her nothing was wrong in a tone that said anything but. Blake was not convinced but let the subject go, letting her partner vent in her own way. Weiss wanted to say something to snap her out of it, but a cute, pleading look from Ruby silenced any thoughts of that for now. It took three days before Yang decided to ask her sister for help, something that would lead to some very unintended consequences.

"Hey Rubes… you got a sec?" Yang asked her sister slowly from the chair near their desk, who was now wiping down Crescent Rose from the top of her bunk. Weiss was absent procuring drinks for the sisters. Blake, however, was absent again. _Probably with Sun, _Yang thought bitterly, though quickly berated herself for allowing herself to be angry at them.

"What's up?" Ruby perked up at the mention of her name, placing her rag down and turning away from her weapon. She launched herself from the bed and down to the ground

"I kinda want to talk to you about something." Yang tried her best to sound nonchalant. However, Ruby could tell something was wrong.

"Is it about that bad mood you've been in for the past week?" Ruby shot a knowing look at Yang.

"W-what bad mood?" Yang tried her best to back pedal, but was failing miserably. "I have no idea what you're talking about, baby sis."

"You mean the fact that for the past week, you've been irritable towards everyone?" Ruby explained what she was seeing to her sister in an attempt to get her to admit to her behavior. "Your eyes keep darting around in class, you give those short little answers and do that scowl when someone presses you about it." Ruby looked to see that her words were bringing said scowl to the surface, with Ruby being the intended target. "Like what you're doing right now." She said weakly.

"Yeah, well…" Yang wasn't used to this. "I'm telling you I'm fine." The scowl had disappeared, but Yang was still not feeling ready to talk about the whole story.

"Believe it or not Yang, I can tell when something's bothering you." Ruby stared her sister down, trying to keep her from escaping the conversation. "You acted just like this when you wanted to bring home that stray puppy. Dad wouldn't let us and you ended up hiding it out near the neighbor's shed and feeding it whenever you could."

"Yeah… Dad was not happy about that, having two little puppies to take care of." Yang chuckled, nudging a flustered Ruby in the ribs.

"I'm not a puppy." Ruby pouted as she blew up her cheeks. Yang couldn't resist trying to pinch Ruby's cheek, but was met when Ruby slapped the hand away in mock anger, earning another chuckle from Yang. But Ruby quickly composed herself and proceeded. "And now it's happening again, only this time with our own kitty cat." Ruby's lips grew into an unabashed smirk, earning a shocked gasp from Yang, who understood what Ruby was implying.

"W-who told you about that?" Ruby could see the faint shade of red that was brushing Yang's face despite her best efforts to hide it. Ruby was quite proud of herself now, lifting her head high and placing her hand on her hips.

"I happen to be a very observant person, my dear Yang." She was not convinced at all, a skeptical glare meeting Ruby's prideful gleam. Ruby soon melted under the practiced stare and relented. "Weiss told me."

"_Weiss,_" Yang looked away from her sister and cursed under her breath. "_You__'__re gonna get it__…"_ Before Yang could finish planning her revenge, Ruby had suddenly closed the gap between them and their faces were and inch apart.

"Now this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the fact that you _like_ Blake, would it?" Ruby was now enjoying this, teasing her sister to get her to talk about her feelings while hiding the playful ring in her voice. It was scary how much like her Ruby had become, but it made her proud in a small way.

"Uhhh… Well I- I mean. Well… I m-might… but…" Yang was stuttering at this point, Ruby's prodding working a little too well. It was at this point the sisters heard the door to their room open slowly. It was Weiss, carrying several bottles of water and bags of snacks, presumably from a vending machine. Weiss walked in on a very strange site: Ruby standing over her older sister with said sister shrinking back stuttering. Weiss could have sworn the two switched personalities for a moment, but quickly shook the thought from her mind.

"What's going on here?" Weiss cautiously eyed the sisters, hoping it wasn't anything she needed to worry about.

"Nothing, _princess_." Yang spit out, not wanting to involve her.

"Yang's in love with Blake." Ruby told her partner simply. It was like she was trying to embarrass her. So Yang did what was only natural for sisters to do: wrapping her sister's head in her arm and used her free hand to noogie her. Weiss merely let the pleas of her partner pass as she let Yang work out her aggression. Naturally, Weiss would have to act as the voice of reason for her teammate. Again. After much squirming on Ruby's part, she managed to break out of Yang's hold, cowering behind Weiss a split-second later. Weiss moved towards the desk to place the snacks down while Ruby tiptoed behind her, still using Weiss as a human shield.

"I told you she did." Weiss scoffed at her partner with an amused expression as Ruby started to feel safer.

"I know, I know. You were right." Ruby nodded in agreement with the same look as Weiss. Ruby stood back up straight, but still behind Weiss in trying to escape from Yang's retaliation. She was calmer now, but was still rubbing her head from the pain.

"Can you please stop talking about this like it was the worst kept secret in the world?!" Yang was close to crawling into a hole and dying at this point than talk to _Weiss _of all people about this.

"You've got to admit. To us, it might as well have been." Weiss was grinning mad seeing her boisterous friend act this way for once. However, Weiss wouldn't allow that to happen. Despite their arguments and teasing in the past, Weiss actually grew somewhat fond of Yang, and Yang for Weiss. While Weiss was fully aware of Yang's affinity of helping others in need, Weiss also knew that Yang sometimes needed a push herself when dealing with matters of the heart. She would play the part of the bully if it meant Yang confessing her feelings to Blake. So she dropped her grin and walked closer to the brawler.

"Look Yang. I want you to tell me right now. Are you in love with Blake?" Weiss asked her teammate in the stern tone everyone associated with her. Yang wanted nothing more than to tell her off, but knew she would never drop the subject unless she admitted it. So she threw her a bone, against her better judgement.

"Why should I even-?" Yang started to complain, but Weiss wouldn't hear it.

"Are… you… in… love… with… her?!" Weiss gritted through her teeth.

"Okay, I am." Yang mumbled to the heiress. She was not enjoying this at all.

"Louder!" Weiss on the other hand definitely was.

"I like her!" She said louder, probably more forceful than what she wanted, but it seemed to satisfy Weiss.

"Well, we're making progress at least…" Weiss nodded her head at the brawler in acknowledgement. "Now Yang, I want you to tell me why you like Blake."

"You're joking." Yang was stunned at the heiress. "You want me to just spill out my guts… right now?"

"I believe making jokes is _your_ thing." Weiss's lips curved upwards into a smirk. "But yes, I do. Or I won't let you leave the dorm."

"Let me, huh?" Yang's own smirk revealed itself to the heiress in an attempt to intimidate her, but Weiss's lips curved down into her signature stern visage. Her icy glare was enough to get Yang to back down with an irritated grunt.

"Fine, fine…" Yang submitted to her fate. She leaned back into her chair and began to collect her thoughts. Having Ruby and Weiss ask her why Yang had feelings for her partner wasn't exactly helping her anxiety, but in a way helping her thoughts come together. She took a deep breath and started. "It's not like I just woke up one day and thought 'I'm in love with you.' When I met her back in the forest after the night before, I thought she would never accept me. And to be honest, I didn't care if she did either." Yang found this very hard to admit. That she didn't care at first whether or not the girl would take a shine to her. It surprised Ruby and Weiss a bit. Yang was definitely uncomfortable at this point, but she had to keep going.

"I guess, it was after we came together as a team, ya know? We would talk and joke around and I thought it was nice to have a teammate I could do that with. Even if she barely talked about herself. After a while… I started feeling better when she was around. All my other friends would come and go, but she was there when I needed to talk or if she needed to talk. And after a while, it seemed she was coming out of that dark place she was before with the White Fang. Like I was helping her step out of there. Whenever I was around her, it felt amazing. Like nothing could ever hurt us. It was like nothing I ever felt before."

"So you like her because she makes you feel…good?" Weiss asked attentively, trying to summarize Yang's scattered thoughts. Ruby was listening with great interest, finally hearing Yang admit her feelings for their friend.

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant!" Yang balled her fists at Weiss, but was more frustrated with her own words than with the heiress. "When I'm with her, I feel like I don't have to worry about anything!" Yang had no idea where this surge of strength was coming from, but she felt she needed to continue. "When we talk, I don't have to keep up all that bravado, ya know? She deals with my puns and jokes, and always does it with a smirk and a jab. I don't have to try to smile around her, she just makes it happen without even trying. It's not like… it's not like she's perfect. No one is. She's shy, she takes people's words to heart, and is almost impossible to get to crack a smile at times. But she's kind and intelligent and funny and one of the strongest people I know." Yang was getting more and more emotional with every word that escaped her lips. A part of her wanted to stop and calm down, but the floodgates were open now. "I want to help her reach her dream. I want her to be happy every day, so she never has to go back to that dark place she was before. And I don't care if anyone else thinks she's perfect or not. She's perfect to me! There's no-." This caused Yang to stop her thoughts dead in their tracks. That was her answer to why she liked Blake so much. She was perfect to her. The beautiful young woman who captured her heart. She was the only one.

"There's no one else. Blake's the one I'm in love with. No one else comes close." Yang was tearing up, but wouldn't let any fall. There was no need for her to cry now. But Weiss knew she had reached a milestone.

"Took you long enough to admit it." Weiss smirked at how easy it was to get Yang to open up to her with the right prodding. But her job wasn't done. She still had one more question that she had to ask. Otherwise, whatever happened next would not matter.

"What would you do if someone else liked Blake?" That thought perked Yang back up. The idea of Blake dating someone else always worried her. Yang never thought of Blake as her property. Never for a moment. To Yang, Blake was her own person with her own goals and Yang would do anything to help her succeed if given the chance. To keep her safe, she'd give her own life to protect hers. And to make her happy, she'd do whatever she could, even step aside. That's what she wanted more than anything. Yet, she couldn't stand the idea of someone else making Blake happy other than her.

"All I want is for Blake to be happy. If she loves someone else. I'll stand aside." Yang answered with a hint of a sob, drying whatever tears were forming in her eyes. This worried Ruby for a moment, causing Weiss to voice her concerns. What they didn't count on was Yang interrupting them. "But…" Yang's voice became more confident. "If there's a chance that I can make her happy, I want to try. I'd rather take the risk and see if it could work than not doing it and regretting it for the rest of my life." Weiss took a moment to gauge the determination in Yang's eyes. She saw nothing that would say otherwise: no hesitation, no anxiety, no doubt. It was enough for Weiss.

"I approve." Weiss crossed her arms in front of her, assuredly stating that one little fact.

"Say what?" Yang blinked at the heiress.

"I… approve." Weiss repeated slowly to the blonde, a small smile growing on her lips. "So go after her. I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't believe you could make her happy. So… go after her." Yang still wasn't completely convinced, so Ruby came in to give her one last push.

"Yang, do you really like Blake?" Ruby asked her sister in the kindest voice she had ever spoken in. Yang looked up to the two of them with clear eyes.

"Yes." She said without a shred of doubt.

"Then tell her. I have faith in you. You just gotta be brave and go for it." Ruby grabbed Yang's shoulder's and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"And trust me. We haven't met a single person yet as brave as you." Weiss grinned at her friend, agreeing with everything her partner said. Yang could only look at the two of them, wondering what she did to deserve the two of them.

"You're right." Yang grinned a little grin, which grew more with each passing second. "I'm sick of feeling so weak!" She bounded out of her chair and stood up straight, her head held high and her face beaming with newfound confidence. "I'm gonna find Blake and tell her how I feel! If I don't, then I'll lose my shot. Nothing else matters!"

"There you go!" Ruby cried out in joy. "That's my big sis!"

"Well, gotta go!" Yang had suddenly made her way to the door, her shoes by her feet and began putting them on hurriedly.

"Wait, what?!" Ruby turned from ecstatic to shocked in a half a second. "What are you talking about?!"

"I gotta find her Ruby." Yang grin beamed through the girl. "You're right, I have to be brave. No time like the present, right?"

"W-wait a sec. You're going _now_?!" Ruby called to her sister, processing too much information to stop her from walking out the door. "W-what are you going to do? Are you getting her anything? What are you going to say?"

"I'll figure something out." Yang called over her shoulder. "She's at the library, right? So that's where I'm going."

"Yang, wait a second!" Weiss called out to her teammate, but was cut off.

"Thanks guys! I'll let you know how it goes!" And with that Yang started to run down the dorm hall in the direction of the school. The partners watched her run towards the object of her affections, but Ruby had a sinking feeling that everything wasn't alright. She could have sworn she saw Yang's hair glow the familiar fiery light that occurred when her semblance was activated. Needless to say, Ruby wasn't sure everything was well. Weiss was standing inside their dorm room, looking at Ruby from the corner of her eye with a satisfied smile.

"Well, not the way I was expecting it, but I suppose we got a favorable result." Ruby could only stare out the door, recognizing the fire in her eyes as she ran down the hall. This only made her anxious, remembering all the times her semblance awoke when Yang was scared or angry and flames searing from her body seconds later.

"Weiss, don't you think maybe we should follow her?" Ruby meekly suggested to her partner. "Make sure she doesn't tear the place apart trying to get to Blake?"

"Ruby, I think you might be overreacting." Weiss looked at the younger girl amusedly. "Despite the fact that the library's the other way, she seems calm enough to do the job." Weiss raised her chin high into the air as she patted Ruby's head playfully. "I think she'll be just fine."

"Library's the other way!" Yang screamed as she passed by them again. This time, they saw Yang's eyes had turned from their gentle lilac hue to their fiery red. Her golden locks now seemed as if they were alive now, which meant one thing. Her semblance was activated. The two watched as the girl bolted past them, feeling the heat from Yang's semblance radiate across the hall. They could hear other students from inside the hall complain about how hot it just became.

"Perhaps following her may be our best course of action after all…" Weiss agreed, her mouth agape at the speed Yang was running. The two turned back to look at each other, their eyes each conveying the same concern for the school and students that would be in Yang's way. They both nodded and gave chase to their teammate, dying to see what would happen and hoping no one actually would from here to the library.

* * *

Yang anxiety was back. Back in full force as she raced down the hall of the dormitory. Her mind was running at the speed of light, playing every possible scenario. Her first thought was that she would find Blake and confess her feelings as eloquently as she could. Blake would reciprocate and they would live happily ever after. That was the ideal scenario, but her anxiety brought forth another. What if Blake told her she was already dating someone else. As she thought before, the idea of Blake sneaking away to meet someone else, such as Sun, was enough to scare her out of her mind. A far worse scenario came to mind. What if Blake just didn't like her like that? Blake was always self-conscious about how people viewed her. It was why she wore her bow to begin with, though she knew she wore it now to protect her friends as well as herself. And relationships? Blake barely had any experience with such things, as did Yang. Despite that, Yang knew that relationships between humans and Faunus were not common in their society. What if Blake thought they couldn't be together because of that? Yang didn't care one way or another if Blake was a Faunus. But Blake did, and that simple fact alone may ruin their chance at happiness. All this thinking only made Yang even more terrified by what may happen, causing her semblance to rage even more. By the time she made it out to the courtyard fountain, her hair was almost as bright as the sun with a heat to match. Her mind had blocked out her rational thought, which would tell her to avoid the group of four taking a stroll and not charge through, much to the group's misfortune.

"I still can't believe how epic the ending of the movie was!" A young man with tan skin and orange hair exclaimed to his teammates. He wore a sleeveless orange shirt and black jeans with brown shoes. His eyes were glimmering with glee as he gave his two cents about the movie they just saw. "The fact that the guy ended up getting shot in the end, minutes before the alarm went off! Just… wow."

"Fox, it was little more than mindless violence and people acting like barbarians." This time, a young woman replied to the young man. Her fair skin contrasted against her dark brown hair and black beret. She was wearing a fashionably tasteful outfit of a mocha shirt and black corset with dark brown trousers and leather, high-heel boots. The purse she had lugged with her was housing bullet casings on the strap for a reason only her and her team knew. Her sunglasses reflected the glare that she was getting from Fox who, like her, was not amused.

"Yeah, Coco. That's the _point _of a horror movie!" Fox replied exasperated. "It's about blood and guts, and horror, and scaring the crap out of people. Yatsu, Velvet. Back me up."

"I thought the main protagonist could have been more well-defined." The large young man addressed the group. Unlike Fox, Yatsuhashi was much taller and more athletically built. We wore a long green coat with brown pants and black and green boots. His left arm carried a sode which protected his arm, yet no one understood why he wore it today. "The young couple didn't seem that interesting by the end." He spoke eloquently.

"Yeah, since the guy got shot and the woman went crazy." Fox replied as he placed his hands behind his head as they walked. Fox turned his head back to the last member of their group. "What did you think, Velvet?"

"I-I didn't…" Velvet had tried to reply. The young woman wasn't wearing her uniform or her combat outfit, but rather a simple teal t-shirt with a white flowing skirt worn over it, a pink ribbon tied around her waist, with simple brown shoes. Her rabbit ears were drooping down at the tension that was forming between them. This was their tradition since they became a team. Every two weeks, they would go into town to see a movie. This week, it was Fox's turn to select the movie, to everyone's dismay. But despite the arguments Fox had with Coco and occasionally Yatsuhashi, all four had a great time. "I didn't think it was all that bad… when I was actually watching it." During the movie, while the others were able to enjoy the movie, some more than others, Velvet had to close her eyes during the more gory parts. She was used to slaying Grimm, but horror movies were another story all together.

"See Fox?" Coco chimed in as she made her way to Velvet's side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Your movie scared her."

"Velvet, can you please tell Coco that it was my day to pick and that I asked you if you wanted to see the movie _three times?__" _Fox asked his Faunus friend to back him up, a small blush appearing on her face from the attention at this point.

"Velvet, can you please tell Fox that he should have been a little more respectful towards everyone else's feelings?" Coco fired back at her teammate.

"Guys, we shouldn't be fighting." Yatsuhashi attempted to keep the peace.

"I-I l-liked the movie." Velvet tried to defuse the tension, earning a satisfied grin from Fox and a scowl from Coco aimed at the young man. Velvet wanted to keep everyone happy, but also voice her own opinion as well. "But it could have been less… bloody." This time the tables were turned. Coco was feeling smug and removing her arm from Velvet while Fox was getting irritated. The two began to bicker back and forth until Yatsuhashi saw something out of the corner of his eye. What looked like a wisp of golden fire rushing towards them. Coco had seen it too and stopped arguing with Fox, who just kept running his mouth.

"All I'm saying Coco is that you have bad taste in movies." Fox was attempting to win a one-sided argument at this point. "That art film we saw last time was so-."

"Fox, MOVE!" Coco grabbed his arm and pulled him aside while Yatsuhashi grabbed Velvet by the waist and did the same before the source of the heat reached them. The group was on their knees as they watched the source of the flames dance away. The visage of Yang's fiery locks was imprinted into their minds as they recovered from the shock of almost being run over. Fox was the first one to recover and helped Coco to her feet, to which she didn't argue. Yatsuhashi did the same for Velvet, to which she gave a silent thank you.

"Is everyone alright?" Coco shook her head as she addressed her team.

"I'm alright." Velvet answered her leader.

"Yeah, I'm cool." Fox sneered, but at the situation rather than Coco.

"Yes, I am." Yatsuhashi replied calmly.

"What the hell was that?" Fox mumbled to his team as the others saw two more figures approach them, albeit much slower. It was Ruby and Weiss, both out of breath and running in the same direction as Yang.

"Ruby, Weiss!" Velvet called out to her friends, who both stopped to address Velvet. Both were too tired to talk at the moment, so Velvet spoke first. "Wasn't that Yang? What's going on with her?" Ruby caught her breath first and turned to Velvet. Apparently, she had gotten some energy back to talk to her.

"Yang'sconfessingherfeelingstoblakeandshestryingtofindheran-hmphhhmphhmph!" Ruby ran her mouth a mile a minute, trying to get the message out and catch up to her sister in time. This disarray of thoughts was only halted when Weiss blocked Ruby's mouth with her free hand in trying to get Ruby to stop talking. When Ruby finally stopped attempting to speak through the barrier covering her mouth, Weiss assumed it was safe to speak for both of them.

"Yang finally admitted to how she feels about Blake." Weiss calmly explained to her acquaintances, who all but Velvet answered with perplexed looks. Among them, Velvet was the only one who knew Yang well and knew of Yang's feelings towards her partner. "We're trying to see what'll happen. Apparently…" Weiss looked ahead to see the traces of flames escaping from Yang's locks. "We may have to look after her for her own safety. And the safety of everyone in the school." Weiss started to move away from the group and towards Yang's path. "We need to keep moving. Ruby, let's go!" Weiss called to her leader and started to head towards the school.

"Sorry guys." Ruby told the group as she headed towards her partner. "We'll talk to you later. Bye!" And with that, Ruby was on Weiss's heels towards the school, leaving team CFVY in the courtyard alone. The group looked at each other, silently trying to figure out what exactly was going on now. It wasn't until Fox voiced his own thoughts that the group started to stir.

"Well…" Fox started as he spun on his heel. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go check this out."

"This has nothing to do with us, Fox." Coco's stern tone was enough to match Weiss, but Fox was used to it at this point. "Let's give them their privacy."

"You can head back if you want to, but something like this doesn't happen too often." Fox smirked as he turned to Velvet and walked up to her. "So if it's all the same to you…" He then grabbed Velvet by the wrist and proceeded to drag her with him to the school building. "We're outta here! Come on Velvet!" Velvet yelped in surprise as her friend pulled her across the courtyard, leaving Coco and Yatsuhashi dumbfounded, with Coco steaming and Yatsuhashi feeling tired.

"Figures this would happen." Coco huffed at the sight of her teammates running. "Can't have one normal day…"

"I guess we should follow them now." Yatsuhashi said to Coco as he gave chase to the duo that left them, leaving Coco to fume at the current events.

"Yatsuhashi! Wait!" Coco called out to her friend, but was now too far to hear her. "Ugh… That idiot!" Coco snarled, addressing Fox with that comment. She looked down at her feet and considered whether or not to head back to the room. But… she didn't abandon her friends, no matter what. A personal creed of hers that she was hating right now, lamenting what was going to happen to her feet. She started a very slow run towards her team while cursing Fox the whole way. "Chasing after them in my best boots. He's going to pay in full for this."

* * *

Two minutes later, Yang had made her way into the school hallways near the cafeteria. She was only a quick sprint away from the library if she kept at this rate. She finally felt herself getting close to her goal. No other thought mattered as the inches and feet passed, not even the mobs of sweaty students who were suffering at this point due to Yang's out of control semblance. It wasn't until she saw Jaune and Pyrrha walk into her path at the hall crossroad that she started to get irritated. The two heard the young woman storm down the hall at blinding speed. While Pyrrha's reflexes let her get out of the way with plenty of time, Jaune was still not at her level yet and was walking roadkill.

"OUT OF THE WAY VOMIT BOY!" Yang screamed at the top of her lungs as the young man appeared closer and closer to her, all while he was shaking violently at the upcoming storm that was Yang Xiao Long, frozen in fear to move out of the way. He felt a hard tug on his arm that saved him from being trampled by the blonde, courtesy of the young woman he was walking with.

"That was close." Jaune chuckled weakly as he watched his friend race down the hall. Pyrrha peeked her head from their hiding space to watch Yang run, but only Jaune decided to walk back out into the hall. Every instinct in Pyrrha's head told her this would end badly, but Jaune didn't hear it until it was too late. He didn't have time to wonder what was happening as he heard another shout coming from down the hall. This time, it was more than one person. Blurs of red, white, brunette and orange bulleted towards the blonde, this time not enough time for either to react.

"JAUNE WATCH OUT!" That was the last thing Jaune heard before Ruby and her posse crashed into Jaune and skid a good three feet from where they were. Ruby and Weiss hit Jaune first with Fox and Velvet colliding into them, pushing them forward. Yatsuhashi arrived a second later to see what was happening. Coco was still behind the rest of them.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called to her leader under the pile of bodies he was under. "Ruby, Weiss. What's going on?" The two began to stir as Ruby's burst of energy came back to her. However, Weiss quickly turned to Ruby with a hard glare.

"Do not start that again! We don't have time." Weiss sharply told her partner and quickly got up. Ruby soon followed suit and both proceeded to follow Yang's trail of rising heat and anxiety floating in the halls. "Sorry Pyrrha, but we have to go." The girls moved on, leaving Pyrrha alone with Fox and Velvet who were already up and ready to run again, Fox more willing than Velvet.

"Come with us and keep up." Fox invited the couple with him. "I'll explain on the way." He took Velvet by the hand and ran to catch up with the girls. At the point, Velvet was panting hard and tried to hide her face from Fox in a struggled attempt to keep him from seeing the blush on her face. Yatsuhashi followed behind them, leaving Pyrrha alone to pick up her friend.

"Come on Jaune." She slung him on to her shoulder. "Let's go see what's happening."

"Pyrrha, I didn't know you were a triplet." Jaune told Pyrrha in a slur, still feeling the impact of the crash. "All three of you are very pretty." Pyrrha chuckled a bit as she sauntered down the hall with a slightly concussed Jaune, slow enough for Coco to catch up to her, who was now out of breath and cursing her feet with whatever breath that remained.

"Did you… see… a bunch… of people… running past here?" Coco panted heavily, doubled over in exhaustion with her hands on her knees. Pyrrha pointed in the direction that Ruby and the others ran. Coco sighed as she regained her breath and began a slow run to catch up to her friends, leaving a very confused Pyrrha and still woozy Jaune behind.

"What is going on today?" Pyrrha mumbled to herself as she followed Coco. All she wanted was some alone time with Jaune…

* * *

It was only another moment that Yang had finally reached her destination: the library, where Blake was currently engaged with her secret rendezvous with her mysterious friend. Any anger, any anxiety that was fueling her flames extinguished when she saw a glimpse of ebony hair through the streaky library window. She had no real proof, but she knew it was her. So Yang allowed herself one more moment to calm herself.

_This is it Yang. _She prepared herself for what she was about to do. _Time to fess up to the girl you like. What__'__s the worse thing that could happen?_ Yang gulped down her fear and took one last deep breath before she forcefully opened the door to the library. She slowly entered the room and looked around where she saw the strands of black hair sticking. Yang almost ran to the bookshelf to where she saw the familiar ebony locks sprayed over a chair and came face to face with her partner: Blake Belladonna. She was currently immersed in a book, her gorgeous amber eyes glazing over the words, blocking the rest of the world out. The girl's hidden ears perked up to the sound of Yang panting, a look of panic on the blonde's face and a look of surprise on Blake's

"Yang?" Blake put away her book and focused her attention on Yang. "What are you doing here?" She got up from the table and made her way to her partner. "And why are you so sweaty?" Blake quickly pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and quickly began to dab at Yang's cheeks, immediately making the blonde blush furiously.

"H-hey, hey cut it out." Yang swatted Blake's hand away from her face, too embarrassed to have Blake come that close to her now. However, it also caused Blake to look upset, the fabric of her bow drooping down along with her hidden ears. _God, I__'__m an idiot._ "I'm sorry Blake, I didn't mean that. I just… have a lot on my mind." Yang rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly as Blake put away her handkerchief. The two fell into an awkward silence, both feeling incredibly uncomfortable. It was Yang who decided to break the silence for both their sakes.

"So… what brings you here?" Yang asked smoothly, hiding her fear as best she could. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"I… I was just getting some help with something." Blake looked away from Yang, trying to hide a nervous look from her, which the blonde caught before the Faunus tried to steer the conversation away from her. "So what are you doing here? I figured you'd be back at the dorm. You never really come here that much."

"I thought I'd come find some books to read." Yang said absent-mindedly. "Figured there should be something I could read that would be interesting." _Not as interesting as you though, Blake._

"Yeah, the day you read books for fun is the day I give up tuna." Blake's lips curled into a smirk, earning a quick look of mock hurt from the blonde as she dramatically placed a hand to her heart

"Oh my dear Blake! You wound me so…" The two had a good laugh at each other's expense. This was a feeling that Yang loved. The playful teasing that was so familiar to them and them alone. Watching Blake's eyes peer across Yang's face when she made a bad joke and hearing her sweet laugh afterwards. It was enough to make her heart skip a beat. How she wished she didn't have to say anything more, but she accepted what she came here to do and wasn't going to stop until she did so. "So… are you… meeting anyone here?" Blake was surprised Yang had asked that, while Yang was mentally kicking her self again for saying the wrong thing.

"Well…" Blake's words seemed strained, as if she was hiding something from her partner. "Sort of. More like I was planning to meet two people today. But things seemed to have changed a bit."

O-oh…" Yang was beginning to feel dejected as well as confused at Blake's words. _Two people? What the hell is she doing? _Yang shook the thoughts from her head once more, not letting more doubt cloud her decision. _It doesn__'__t matter. I__'__m here to do one thing. _But apparently, Blake had other ideas, a nervous frown appearing on Blake's lips.

"I-I'm going to… head back to the dorm." Blake looked away from her partner and started to walk towards the library door. The sight of Blake leaving Yang, that was what she feared the most. That whatever happened today would cause her to leave Yang. It terrified her more than anything, but it also gave her the strength to do what came next.

_This is it Yang. _She thought as she took one last breath_. Do or die. _"H-hey Blake!" Yang had grabbed Blake's wrist on instinct, Blake's head whipping back to meet hers. "Can you stick around a second? There was something I wanted to talk about."

"What's going on?" Blake carefully asked her partner. She looked concerned for her "Is this about the bad mood you're were in all week?" That wasn't what Yang wanted to hear as she took Blake's hands gently into hers in an attempt to calm her down, softly stroking the back of her hands with her thumbs.

"Hey, hey. I'm fine." Yang choked out, trying to comfort her instead of worry her. "I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff lately. I promise I'm fine." Yang wasn't thinking about how Blake would react to this, being caught up in her own feelings. The caring gesture elicited a small blush from Blake, causing Yang to eye her curiously. Quickly letting go of Blake's hands, Yang brought her hands back to her side and looked into Blake's eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, okay?" Yang breathed out slowly to her partner, her anxiety now starting to wane. "Something… something serious." Blake could tell it was, recognizing that Yang's eyes mirrored her words as she spoke.

"Okay…" Blake wasn't sure what Yang was preparing to say to her, but she rarely saw her partner this nervous. Yang mentally steeled herself one final time and began to speak.

* * *

"We made it!" Ruby exclaimed through strained breathes, stopping to let her friends catch up.

"Finally." Weiss was doubled over in exhaustion at this point, chasing down her teammate with the others in tow. Their presence was a side effect she and Ruby honestly did not expect to occur. But she didn't care as long as she and Ruby saw the result. Weiss could see the others trailing behind them, some more than others eager to see what would happen between Blake and Yang. Weiss merely gave them an exasperated look before turning back to the library, just in time to see Ruby place a hand on the door.

"No!" Weiss bolted toward her partner, grabbing her wrist before turning her to see face-to-face. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going in to see what's going on!" Ruby's excitement was barely hidden as she tried to move forward. However, Weiss kept her rooted in her spot.

"And ruin Yang's confession at the same time, you dunce?" Weiss scolded the girl who just looked at her as if she just grew a second head. Weiss sighed. "As far as we know, we might interrupt them as Yang's confessing her feelings or scare Blake off and then all of this will have been pointless."

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Ruby asked, annoyed at this point. Weiss thought for a second as she looked at the window of the library door. From her current position, she could see a girl with a thick long mane of blonde hair standing near a girl with beautiful straight hair. An idea popped into her head.

"We may need to implement a little stealth." Weiss had the hints of a grin on her face, with Ruby only blinking absent-mindedly. Weiss sighed for what seemed to be the upteenth time today and pulled her partner to the window, the others following suit to see what exactly was going on.

* * *

"I-I need to, no no no. I wanted to- I want to ask you… well…" Yang knew that this was what she was waiting for. The fact that she was fighting off the biggest blush she ever felt did not help. "What do… you think of me?" Blake was surprised at the question.

"A-as a friend? Or as a partner? Or-?" Blake wasn't sure what Yang was asking. So Yang clarified for her.

"As…as someone you care about?" Yang's voice was shaky now. She was surprised when she saw Blake's face light up a bit at the question, though it quickly vanished as her eyes looked down and her lips puckered a bit, lost in thought. Yang had to admit that Blake looked really cute when she was thinking about something, but such thoughts stopped when Blake finally spoke.

"Well…"

* * *

"Weiss, can you see anything?" Ruby asked quickly as she stood on her tiptoes, both her and Weiss peering through the door window to see Yang confess to Blake. This allowed them to watch without alerting them to the group's presence. The only downside was that neither of them could hear the conversation.

"Barely! I can see the back of Yang's head and Blake's face, but that's it." Weiss answered with an edge in her voice.

"Are they saying anything?" Jaune voiced his thoughts. "What are they doing?"

"I can't see!" Weiss hissed in annoyance, more towards her horrible vantage point than at her friend. "They're behind the bookshelf. All I can see is Yang's hair."

"Hey make some room!" Fox pushed his way past Jaune and squirmed through the other bodies, his face very near Ruby's and below Weiss's chest. The other downside was that the others were squished between the girls trying to see for themselves. "Some of us can't see anything!"

"Fox! Don't move around so much." Velvet pleaded below him as she pressed a rabbit-ear to the door, taking a moment to listen. "I can hear them talking from the other side."

"Everyone, calm down. We shouldn't be making so much noise." Pyrrha tried to soothe her friends, to no avail.

"What are they saying?" Ruby pleaded to the Faunus to relay the conversation. "Did Yang confess yet?!"

"Are they talking at least?" Weiss asked next, calmer than Ruby but still clearly interested.

"Are they making out yet?!" Fox started to get excited by what was going on.

"They're doing what now?" Jaune pushed Fox back, his interesting growing by the second as he took his turn looking through the door window.

"I really don't need to deal with this right now." Coco sighed heavily at her comrades as she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying her hardest not to strangle two of them in particular.

"Everyone, we should calm down." Yatsuhashi gave his two cents from behind the group.

"I can't make out anything they're saying." Velvet responded as she pushed herself closer to the door, silently pleading for her friends to be quiet.

"So they are making out?!" Fox's lips twitched up into a stupid little grin.

"Shut up Fox!" Coco and Yatsuhashi shouted in unison.

"Who's touching my butt?" Jaune blurted with a look of pure shock.

"Sorry…" Pyrrha replied sheepishly as she reluctantly removed her hand.

* * *

"I think…" Blake hummed in thought, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. "If I had to describe you in one word, it would be… passionate." Blake started to smile a bit as she talked. "You live life with a type of zeal I've never seen before. Nothing stops you from living life to its fullest and very little from getting what you want or protecting someone you care about. But you never force your ideas on anyone, regardless of how much easier it would be. Though, other people may see of it as being pushy." Blake giggled at that, while Yang playfully pouted at her partner. But Blake continued on. "And when you're mad, I pity anyone that's wronged you. But despite all that, you care more for all of us than anyone. I don't believe I've ever met anyone with a bigger heart than you." Blake's smile was one of genuine care and affection as she looked her partner in the eye. "You're the most interesting person I've ever met. My best friend in the world." Yang was surprised to hear such words of approval coming from the normally stoic Blake. The vigor that she mentioned her attributes was something that made Yang want to take Blake into her arms right then and there. But there was one thing she had to make sure of.

"So, I gotta ask you one more thing." Yang had to ask this. This would be her last chance to back out. "Say I was going to tell you something really big. Something that would change everything. Something that you might hate me for…" She was terrified to ask this, but she had to know. "If I tell you this, no matter what happens, would you still be my friend?"

"Yang, you've been the first true friend I've had in a long time." Blake sounded nervous, her voice hitching with a hint of fear from the question. Nevertheless, she tried her best to be supportive. "I can't promise you I may or may not be upset, but I can promise no matter what happens, I could never hate you." Yang believed this, she wanted so desperately to believe that everything would be okay, but she couldn't. Not for sure.

"Yang, why are you asking me all this?" Blake looked her partner in the eye, wanting to know why Yang looked so scared. "Why are you so nervous? Please, tell me." Her voice was so soothing, so caring. All this worry and attention just for her. Yang had to say it now.

"B-because…" Yang summoned all the courage her heart had gathered and went for it. "BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU BLAKE!" She had said it. Yang Xiao Long admitted her feelings for Blake.

"W-what?" Blake thought she was hearing things. But the massive blush on Yang's face proved that she wasn't.

"I-I'm in love with you Blake!" Yang had lowered her voice slightly, but the blush on her face was growing more red by the second. "I've been in love with you for a really long time. And I don't care if there's someone else you like. I wanted to tell you before it was too late. Look I know we're both girls and you're a Faunus and I'm a human but I don't care about any of that. You're smart, and fun, and the most beautiful person I've ever met and I want to make you happy. And I know I this might never work out but dammit Blake, I just wanted to tell you befo-!" Yang's ramble was cut off when Blake placed her hands on Yang's cheeks and kissed her. Yang couldn't even register what was happening. Blake was kissing her, something that she only dreamed that she would do. So she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed Blake back, moving her hands around the small of her back. All the anxiety, all the fear of Blake rejecting her, they all melted away with the contact. Blake's lips felt so soft, yet so firm to her, and Yang's tasted so sweet. It was clumsy, it was needy. And it made them both of them so glad to be alive.

So unbelievably happy.

What was a minute seemed like an eternity as the kiss ended, leaving both girls out of breath. Yang kept Blake in her arms as Blake put her hands above Yang's chest. They could feel their hearts racing, but they loved every beat that came.

"Tha-that was… wow." Yang panted. Blake couldn't help but chuckle.

"How articulate." Blake ribbed through heavy breaths.

"So, do you… do you really feel the same way about me?"

"Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"If that kiss is what I think it was, I think I got it." Blake chuckled again, but now Yang was puzzled.

"There's one thing I don't get though." Yang's breathing had returned to normal. "You said you were meeting two people, right? Well, who were they exactly?"

"Well, to be honest. I was meeting Sun for the past week or so." Blake seemed embarrassed to admit this fact.

"Yeah. I kinda saw you two during one of my walks." Yang chuckled weakly as she looked away from Blake.

"So that explains why you were so distraught!" Blake's eyes narrowed as she pushed on Yang's chest. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?!"

"Hey, can you blame me? I thought the girl I have feelings for was with someone else."

"He was helping me figure out how to talk to you about… all this. But then you showed up and spilled the beans." Blake's smirk returned. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome, my dear." Yang's tone sent both of them into a short laugh.

"So, do you have anymore questions you want to ask?" Blake smirked at the girl in her arms.

"Just one." Yang grinned. Her soft lilac eyes gazed into glimmering amber pools, conveying as much love and affection as they could. "Blake Belladonna, will you go out with me?"

"Hmm…" Blake hummed a bit as she looked away, barely hiding the grin on her face. "I'm sure our dates would be filled with cat puns and bad innuendos. And an endless amount of smart remarks from Weiss and questions from Ruby."

"That kinda comes with the territory." Yang chuckled lightly.

"Then yes Yang Xiao Long." Blake responded with a playful tone. "I will go out with you." Yang had no more words and she pulled Blake in tighter for another kiss, to which Blake eagerly responded. The two were more responsive this time, both saying everything they needed to through the kiss. Their hearts were soaring and both hoped this feeling would never leave.

* * *

"They're not saying anything now…" Velvet mumbled unsure to her friends, but from what Ruby and Weiss were grinning at, she didn't need to hear anything else.

"She confessed! And she said yes! She said yes!" Ruby was squealing with unbridled joy, with Weiss joining in soon after, both incredibly happy for their partners. Pyrrha's lips curled into a radiant smile as Coco and Yatsuhashi were smiling at the news.

"Really?" Jaune pushed his way to the window to see the girls hugging, both with blissful smiles on their faces. "She did it!" Jaune let out a quick cheer, Pyrrha right behind him joining in on the merriment.

"So are they making out or not?" Fox was tired of waiting to see what was going on and pushed through the others. His view in the window was slightly blocked by Weiss's ponytail. "Are they using tongue? Give me some details please."

"Pervert!" Weiss barked at the young man.

"What?!" Fox defended himself to the heiress. "I'm curious."

"Now you know how we feel." Coco sighed in contempt with Yatsuhashi nodding his head, earning a look of pity from Weiss and Ruby.

"Hey, come on. I'm not that bad." Fox was sweating bullets at the accusations against him. He turned to the girl below him for solace. "Velvet, please?"

"He really isn't that bad." Velvet tried to defend her teammate. "Fox just-."

"Hey, by the way." Fox had instantly switched gears. "I wanted to ask, what's the story with you two? Are you dating or what?" Both Ruby and Weiss were caught off guard by the comment, both feeling the heat rise on their faces. While Ruby fell silent though, Weiss was hardly quiet.

"That's NONE of your business!" Weiss almost roared to the young man.

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm just interested in what goes on around here." Fox laughed at the girl's show of rage. "Sue me."

"Just get away from me." Weiss growled. "You're right below my chest. It's making me uncomfortable. Besides, we don't have that much room thanks to all the crowding."

"Trust me." Fox barked back, now feeling incredibly annoyed at the girl above him. "It's not like your chest is taking up that much room." Only a second later did Fox realize that was the wrong thing to say, with Weiss reaching down at Fox, her eyes burning with the desire to hurt him and her hands inches away from his throat. Ruby was the only thing keeping Weiss from her well-justified revenge.

"Weiss, stop!" Ruby tried to calm her partner down. "He's not worth it!"

"Fox, if you know what's good for you, SHUT UP NOW!" Coco reached for her partner to pull him out of the pit that was gathered at the door. Weiss and Ruby were behind him, so she couldn't reach. She strained her reach until she felt herself lose her footing. She had slipped, with Pyrrha attempting to catch her at the last second. However, she was not fast enough, instead being pulled down with Coco on top of the others.

"Uh oh."

"Oh no!"

"AVALANCHE!"

Yang and Blake heard a loud bang coming towards the library entrance. The girls turned to see the source of the ruckus and it was definitely a sight. A group of people piled on top of each other, all groaning in pain. The couple could see Yatsuhashi standing behind them in concern for his friends. However, the group looked up to see Blake and Yang staring down at them, both of them feeling annoyed.

"We-we were just passing by."

"I was cleaning the door window."

"Just tripped up a bit."

"I fell, I fell."

"Yeah, suuure you were." Yang drawled, a knowing grin growing on her face.

"Some people would call this spying." Blake's face was deadpanned except for the amused smirk on hers.

"We weren't spying." Ruby tried to dig their way out of this.

"We happened to be in the same place." Weiss added.

"And we saw you talking." Pyrrha told her part.

"Among other things." Fox grinned.

"SHUT UP FOX!" The group shouted at him, causing him to flinch from the noise.

The group laughed as the new couple helped their friends to their feet. They would be disciplined for causing so much noise in the library. Fox would receive a harsh lesson from Coco later with Velvet helping him recover and Yatsuhashi calming Coco down. Jaune would be laughing about the day with Pyrrha and the others. Ruby and Weiss would find something to bicker about during detention. Yang would tease them relentlessly and Blake would jab right back. But today, she felt on top of the world. She fought to make Blake hers and Blake responded in kind. She felt she could tackle anything life threw at her as long as Blake was at her side. And Yang hoped this feeling would continue for a long time. But for right now, everything was-.

"Purr-fect."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Part 1. As stated before, like, follow, and review if you would like me to write Blake's chapter. As always, if you see anything I may have missed, please message or review me. **

**Until then,**  
**BlazeTrigger21**


End file.
